ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LWF Meltdown
2001 *'Fear' def. Xecutioner **Fear pinned Xecutioner with the Paranoia Press after interference by Phoenix *'Psiko' def. Joe Fantasy © and Evildeathro to win the Havok Title **Psiko forced Fantasy to submit to the Triangle Hold *'Fire and Ice ©' def. The Puppet Masters and Eric Valoria and Curmanian Devil in an Elimination Table Match to retain the Tag Titles **Lock put Valoria through a table with the Lockdown **Flame Demon interfered in the match about powerbombed Phoenix off the apron through a table **Curmanian Devil speared Lock through a table **Robert Ooley knocked Devil off a turnbuckle through a table **Iceman drove Ooley though a table with the View From the North Pole *'Crow' def. Psycho Charlie to win the vacant Cross-Hemisphere Title **Crow pinned Charlie with the Final Flight *'TMA (c)' def. CoolJ and Ghostdad in a Cage Match to retain the LWF Title **TMA escaped the cage by climbing over the top 2002 The theme for this event was "Black Clouds" by Papa Roach. *'Angry Little Man' def. Metalhead Matt Marauder and Susumu Itarki **Angry Little Man pinned Triple M with the Angry Drop *'Phoenix' def. Crow and Nightmare to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Phoenix pinned Nightmare with Rise No More *'Emperor' def. Downfall in a Submission Match **Downfall passed out while in Hell's Grasp *'The Puppet Masters' def. Freak Show Central, The People's Alliance ©, and Ruff Rabbi and Anarchist in a Ladder Match to win the Tag Titles **The Puppet Masters were able to pull down the titles when Firestar interfered and betrayed FSC *'Flame Demon' def. CoolJ **The referee stopped the match due to excessive loss of blood by CoolJ *'Arelas (c)' def. Iceman to retain the LWF Title **Arelas pinned Iceman with the Angel Wings 2003 The theme for this event was "Headstrong" by Trapt. Every title match was a unification match between a LWF title and a UWF title, as Lock had purchased Ultimate Wrestling Fusion and was absorbing the roster and titles. *'Ghostdad' (LWF Havok Champion) def. Black Rose (UWF Hardcore Champion) **Ghostdad pinned Rose with the Ghostdad Dominator onto a Steel Chair *'Xecutioner' (LWF People's Champion) vs. Chef (UWF Imperial Champion) went to a No Contest **Xecutioner assaulted Chef with his mace before the match; LWF Commissioner Arelas threw the match out and declared the People's Title to be vacant *'Nomad' (LWF Technical Champion) def. C.J. Diamond (UWF Metal Champion) **Nomad forced Diamond to submit to the Leash *'CoolJ' def. Lock in a No Holds Barred Match **CoolJ pinned Lock with a Shader onto a steel chair *'The Degenerate World Order' (UWF Tag Team Champions) def. The Metal Militia (LWF Tag Team Champions) **Dirtay Hollywood pinned Dark Angel with the Dirtay Bomb *'Fear' (LWF Cross-Hemisphere Champion) def. Red Fusion (UWF Global Champion) in a Table Match **Fear drove Fusion through a table with the Meteor Press *'Metalhead Matt Marauder' def. Phoenix in an "I Quit" Match **The referee stopped the match when Phoenix refused to give up *'Iceman' (UWF Champion) def. Emperor (LWF Champion) **Iceman pinned Emperor with the Icy Depths 2004 *'Wicked Nick' def. John Hard **Nick pinned Hard with the Blitz *'Lone Wolf (c)' def. Nomad to retain the Technical Title **Wolf forces Nomad to submit to the Leash *'CoolJ' def. Killer Krash © in a Killer Kage Match to win the Havok Title *'The Imperialists (c)' def. the Degenerate World Order to retain the Tag Titles **Ruff Rabbi pinned Pink Fairy with the Fate of Gamorah *'Dr. K' def. Arelas (c) to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Dr. K pinned Arelas after attacking him with the Sword of Justice *'Psiko' def. Emperor, Fear, Phoenix, Red Fusion, and Triple M (c) in a Elimination Chamber to win the LWF Title **Psiko pinned Phoenix with the Psikotik **Emperor pinned Red Fusion with the Deathbow **Fear pinned Emperor with the Meteor Press **Triple M pinned Fear with a roll-up **Psiko forced Triple M to submit to the People's Punishment 2008 The theme for this event was "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed. *'Chance Chesney (c)' def. Blackjack Gabbiani to retain the Shell/Pennzoil Title **Chesny forced Gabbiani to submit to Moonlighting *'Psiko (c)' def. Kyle Tacker to retain the Havok Title in a Parking Lot Brawl **Psiko pinned Riot with Poetic Justice *'Creative Control' def. The Lords of Pain (c), The Stampeding Truth, and Baal and Petalhead Pat Prouder to win the Tag Team Titles in a Prison Break Match **Lock beat Travis Pierce to the stage to win the match *'The Can of Gold Bond' def. CoolJ **The Can pinned CoolJ after falling on top of him *'Metalhead Matt Marauder' def. Phoenix in a Hangman's Horror Match **Triple M hung Phoenix from the turnbuckle and hit him with a chair before he could slip out *'Darius Jermaine (c)' def. Nero to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Jermaine pinned Nero after Chance Chesney spit tea in his face *'Lone Wolf' def. Diablo (c) to win the World Title **Lone Wolf pinned Diablo after Phoenix interfered and hit the Firey Downfall on Diablo 2009 The theme for this event was "Burning Down the House" by the Used. * Alan Fernandez won a Steel Asylum Match ** Other participants were: Allen Knight, Fear, Jamal Carter, Medos, Nomad, Psychosis, and Random McRally * Chuck Randall def. The Krew in a Handicap Match ** Due to a pre-match stipulation, Prototype was forced to retire * Big Time def. Nero LeWitt in a Enclosed Cage Match ** Big Time pinned LeWitt with the End of Time * J.W. McCammon def. Kyle Tacker to retain the Havok Title ** McCammmon pinned Tacker with the McCammon Driver onto a steel chair * Donovan Hastings def. Derick Felix], Lone Wolf, and Travis Pierce to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title ** This was a Ladder Match * Phoenix def. Red Fusion in a No Holds Barred Match ** Phoenix pinned Fusion with the Fiery Downfall * Psiko def. John Russo and Diablo to retain the World Title ** Psiko pinned Diablo with Poetic Justice